


There For Each Other

by orphan_account



Category: Madea Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Madea and Bam were always there for each other.





	

Madea and Bam were always there for each other. Madea was there when for her little cousin when Bam was being abused by her father.

Bam was there with Madea when Joe would pick on her. She would stick up for Madea.

Madea was there for Bam when her prom date left her. She came to Madea's house crying her eyes out.

Bam was with Madea over the years for all of Madea's men. She was even there for Cora's birth.

When the cops were after Bam for smoking weed, Madea let Bam stay at her place.

Madea may be a criminal, and Bam may be a lady who pisses herself whenever she is scared. But they need each other. Madea was the Ass-Kicker and Bam was the Street-Fighter Sidekick.

Back at home Madea and Bam were watching TV with a drunkin Hattie who was passed out.

"I love you Madea", Bam said.

" I....love you too Bambi.", said Madea.

Bam laughed at her nickname. She was felt her heart grow, it wasn't like her older cousin to say she loves someone.

"You want to put Hattie's hand in a warm bucket of water?", asked Madea smiling.

"Hell Yeah"


End file.
